pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 17: Edward's Exploit (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's seventeenth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * BoCo * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *and more Transcript * George Carlin: Bertie the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. It was their last afternoon, and Edward was preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben. He found it hard to start the heavy train. * Henry: Did you see him straining? * George Carlin: Asked Henry. * James: Positively painful. * George Carlin: Remarked James. * Gordon: Just pathetic. * George Carlin: Grunted Gordon. * Gordon: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. * Duck: Shut up! * George Carlin: Burst out Duck. * Duck: You're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you. * BoCo: You're right, Duck. * George Carlin: Said BoCo. * BoCo: Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. * Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! * George Carlin: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Bill and Ben were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they take the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. * (Bill and Ben take the visitors to their home) * George Carlin: Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Edward took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack... * (Snap!) * George Carlin: ...something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. * Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward? * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? * Edward: I'll try, sir. * George Carlin: Promised Edward. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest. But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. * Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. * Edward: That'll be much easier. * George Carlin: Said Edward. * Edward: Come on! * George Carlin: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. * Edward: I've done it, I've done it! * George Carlin: Puffed Edward. * Driver: Steady, boy. * George Carlin: Said his driver. * Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! * George Carlin: And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearily, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. * Edward: Peep peep! * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. Trivia *Edward's Exploit will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shots 1 and 2 will film Bertie with happy face and going around Sodor. *Shot 3 will film Edward, with a tired face, hauling a Light Red Coach, a Green Coach, and Two Dark Red Coaches and trying to pull out of Knapford station with Henry, with his happy face, with Connor's blue and white coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and Henrietta, James, with his pleased face, hauling five tan coaches coaches, and Gordon, with his grumpy face, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach, Duck, with his worried face, and Boco, with his angry face, watching. *Shot 4 will film Henry, with his happy face, and talking. *Shot 5 will film James, with his pleased face, and talking. *Shot 6 will film Gordon, with his grumpy face, and talking. *Shot 7 will film Duck, with his cross face, and talking crossily. *Shot 8 will film Boco, with his angry face, and talking angrily. *Shots 9 to 11 will film Edward with his tired face taking out of Knapford station with his Light Red Coach, Green Coach, and Two Dark Red Coaches. *Shots 11 to 14 will film Bill and Ben with their happy faces and taking some cabooses. *Shot 18 will film Bill and Ben with their happy faces and coming back. *Shots 19 and 20 will film Edward with his happy face and hauling a Light Red Coach, a Green Coach, and Two Dark Red Coaches. *Shot 21 will film Edward with his exhausted face and puffing along with Henry (The Brave Locomotive) standing in front. *Shot 22 will film Edward with his exhausted face and going by. *Shot 23 will film a SNAP! picture. *Shot 24 will film Ajay (Postman Pat), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) inspecting the damage. *Shot 25 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking to Edward. *Shot 26 will film Edward's crankpin broken off. *Shot 27 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking to Edward. *Shot 28 will film Edward with his exhausted face and talking sadly. *Shot 29 will film Edward's wheels spinning. *Shot 30 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck looking worried and leaning out of the windows of the coaches. *Shot 31 will Ajay (Postman Pat), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), and The Conductor (The Brave Engineer) going along the train and making adjustments between Edward's coaches. *Shot 32 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking to Edward. *Shot 33 will film Edward with his happy face and while scheming. *Shot 34 will film Edward with his annoyed face and talking angrily. *Shot 35 will film Edward with his cross face and angrily charging forward. *Shot 36 will film one of the coaches starting. *Shot 37 will film all of the coaches starting to move. *Shot 38 will film Edward with his excited face and talking. *Shot 39 will film Ajay (Postman Pat) talking. *Shot 40 will film Henry (The Brave Locomotive) talking and stoking the furnace with coal. *Shot 41 will film Edward with his happy face and smiling. *Shots 42 to 45 will film Edward with his tired face and going faster and arriving at Knapford station with Henry with his happy face, waiting, and hauling Connor's blue and white coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and Henrietta. *Shot 46 will film Sir Topham Hatt crossily pointing to the clock. *Shot 47 will film the clock. *Shot 48 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck cheering and thanking Edward with his happy face. *Shot 49 will film Mickey Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Pinocchio, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Pongo, Roger, Anita, and Nanny (101 Dalmatians), Abu (Aladdin), Woody (Toy Story), The Powerpuff Girls, Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Tiana (Frog Form), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Spongebob Squarepants, Wendy Darling, Rocko (Pebble and the Penguin), The Smurfs, Dr. Dawson, The Dwarfs, Plucky Duck, Phil (Hercules), Flounder (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Double Dee, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Princess Aurora, Cody, and Scrooge McDuck thanking Ajay (Postman Pat) and Henry (The Brave Locomotive). *Shot 50 will film Edward with his happy face and backing into the shed. *Shot 51 will film Edward with his happy face and yawning. *Shot 52 will film Edward with his happy face and closing his eyes and falling asleep. Category:Julian Bernardino